Journey To The Center Of The Mind
by grandphoenix91
Summary: AU OOC. Set in 1969. Lucemon experiences a "trip" within the center of his mind and goes on a grand psychedelic journey. Good trips/bad trips from LSD. Warning inside


**Author notes: The following story is my first attempt at creating a one-shot that is a "trip" story, if you know what I'm referring. This "one-shot trip," is part of a grand epic cannon I'm currently in the process of undertaking, though, it's a separate cannon than my other epic I'm working on "Sympathy for the Angel." **

**If people like this "one-shot trip," then I will add my epic on the site, which is a story about the late 60s/early 70s, which involves that angelic child that's been used in the last three stories of mine already. This is a demo to that epic I'm working that is titled "The Boy and The Journey:1969-1972". Lastly, I never wrote about "trips" before. **

**I'm not promoting the use of psychedelics(LSD); it's a work of fiction. If you choose to do, then that is your own choice. This story is purely fiction. If you do not realize it now, this story, is an ****Alternative Universe ****fiction story, which sets it self in the late 1960s. Please be advised of the 'content' in this story. The Fillmore West, Winterland Ballroom, Cow Palace-- all were big venues that various rock groups, such as Jefferson Airplane, Grateful Dead, played at in the late 60s/mid 70s. Fillmore West is still open but its not that "big" as it was in the late 60s/early 70s. Winterland Ballroom closed in 1979. Cow Palace is still open but its mainly used for Rodeo expo events. **

**Author notes: I do not own the angelic being Lucemon. However, I do own the various characters mentioned in this one-shot. **

**Song List:**

"**Incense and Peppermints"-Strawberry Alarm Clocks.**

"**Mr. Pharmacist"-The Other Half**

**Author notes: I do not own these songs nor I profit from these songs. I'm just stating it so I don't get sued by the record labels and the publishing firms. I highly recommend, that you google the song out and listen to themfrom youtube or a another music site, it helps out in the flow of this short-story. **

**Journey to the Center of the Mind**

**by grandphoenix91**

November 20, 1969- San Francisco, California

Various lights of psychedelic features surrounded the room of the young people and their _guest. _A room of various posters from the Fillmore West, Winterland Ballroom, Cow Palace, and various other venues that rock groups played at. A speaker from a corner echoed a tune:

"_Good sense, innocence, cripplin'mankind/Dead kings, many things I can't define . . . " _

The young people, six in all, aged from about fourteen through eighteen, all seemed to be 'tuned in' with the music. They had just dropped acid before the beginning of the song, and seemed to be well 'tuned in' with the music. Meanwhile, their _guest_, seemed to stare in awe at the sight of the young people.

"_Occasions, persuasions clutter your mind . . . "_

_Incense and peppermints, the color of time."_

The guest, I should point out, wasn't an ordinary being like you and me, he was an angelic being. He looked short, whitest of white skin, thick blonde hair, toga wearing, golden gilded rings on the exteriors of his body, and barefooted. His name is Lucemon. He had appeared in this clique of young people, for about a few weeks now. The boy, had made a _surprise_ entrance into the lives of his hosts, when he crashed upon the trees that stood outside the house in which they resided at in the outskirts of San Francisco.

One of the young people in the group spoke. "This is a good song now, isn't," said a male voice. "Aren't you all tuned in, now?" This male is Hispanic, eighteen_,_ and tall. He wore a blue satin shirt, black jeans, and black shoes. His name is Bernardo Vasquez.

"We are _well tuned _into the song," a female voice said in an excited manner. This female is white, sixteen, short, a Californian babe. She was dressed in a long pancho, her face was painted with a peace sign and a star on another side. Her name is Angela Porter.

"I was just wondering if everyone here is tuned in," Bernardo said. "Do you feel the energy?"

"Everyone should be," said Angela.

Angela looked toward the angelic boy now. She spotted him. He seemed alone from the rest of bunch. "Lucemon, why don't you join us, experience the _trip_, open your mind, and try it," she said.

Lucemon got up from the corner he had sat, and walked up to Angela. He had seemed them _tunned in_, he seemed intrigued, at least, maybe to try it and see what the excitement was about it "to be tuned in."

"Are you ready to open your mind, Lucemon?" said Angela.

Lucemon nodded. "Yes, I'm ready. It seems fun, now," he said with a smile.

She now proceeded to walk toward the small oak table. She reached for a small vial with a bluish liquid titled "Blue Ice." "Blue Ice" is a vial filled with acid. The group had many different vials of "Blue Ice," which they purchased from Owsley Stanley a.k.a. Bear; the underground LSD cook and also the Grateful Dead's sound-tech man. She walked and carried the vial to the angelic boy, now. A trip was moments now for the first timer.

"Hold out your tongue, and let this liquid enter your mind, feel the energy. Enjoy the trip," she said with a passion to the angelic boy.

Lucemon did as he was told, he stuck his small tongue out and Angela proceeded to place the dropper filled with the liquid from the "Blue Ice" vial, the liquid droped and decended, which landed on the tongue. He began to enter his first trip.

("Mr. Pharmacist"-The Other Half now herd through the room)

"_Mr. Pharmacist/Can you help me out today/In your usual lovely way . . . "_

_Oh Mr. Pharmacist/ I insist/That you give me some of that Vitamin C."_

"_Mr. Pharmacist . . . " "Dear Pharmacist wont you please . . . "_

Lucemon now suddenly experienced the trip. His bluish eyes saw various colors of colors, a kaleidoscope of various psychedelic shapes and designs, which seem to engulfed the very surroundings of the visual surroundings his eyes glimpsed at.

"_Give me some energy . . . "_

"_Mr. Pharmacist..." "Mr. Pharmacist."_

Lucemon continued to see various shapes, colors, and more colors. A swirl of a spectrum of a rainbow engulfed him, the spectrum carried him away. He didn't seem to fear the spectrum of colors. The _trip_ seemed good now, to him. _No problems, _he said to himself.

"_Hey Mr. Pharmacist." "I'll recommend you to my friends."_

"_They'll be happy in the end . . . "_

Suddenly, the trip turned back. He saw a dragon. The dragon, which was a purple colored one, with a golden faceplate, with a fierce look upon its face. This monstrous being growled out the angelic boy, which terrified him and he cowered, with his small white arms shielding his face from this wicked, monsterous apparition that plaqued his trip and his own mind.

"_Mr. Pharmacist can you help . . . " "Send me on that magic trip."_

"Leave me alone!" Lucemon shouted out to room.

"_Mr. Pharmacist . . . "_

"Relax. You need to calm down, Lucemon," said Angela.

"_Dear Pharmacist use your mind."_

"_You better stock me up for the wintertime . . . "_

"_Mr. Pharmacist . . . "_

Lucemon continued to see the purple dragon, which frightened him.

"_Hey Mr. Pharmacist . . . "_

"I've changed, and I'm not you anymore!", said Lucemon out loud.

"_Words cannot express/Feelings I suggest/Oh Mr. Pharmacist I can plead . . . "_

"Lucemon. It's a bad trip. You need to calm down. We don't want you to get hurt," said a voice within the young bunch. Suddenly, the dragon disappeared within his mind of _the trip_, in which he is currently witnessing.

An another image, now, it seemed new to him. A bluish-greenish light path which he seemed to follow seemed to a hyperspace of various stars and a multitude of colors--a new psychedelic images surged with great velocity for him, a surge of adrenaline followed all throughout Lucemon's body. Finally, it speeds up as surge after surge of light that traveled fast, like the speed of light, and finally the light turned bright white, which shined at the end of the path. Finally, the trip was over.

"_Gimme some of that powder I need . . . "Mr. Pharmacist."_

Lucemon sighed with a feeling of relief. The trip was over.

"You seemed quite emotional during your _trip_. Did you enjoy it?" Angela asked.

"It seemed amazing, though, the trip seemed to deeply enter my mind", said Lucemon with a sign of satisfaction upon his small face.

"It always happens, especially on the _first trip_, you know," Angela said in a reassuring manner.

"Will you try it again?" she asked to Lucemon.

"Yes, the trip seemed amazing, though, it's a powerful emotional experience, you need to open your mind, and calmly appreciate it, "Lucemon said in that calm boyish voice of his. "I'm willing to try it again", he said with a smile upon his face. Lucemon now willing to try another journey to the center of his mind.

"_Dear Pharmacist/I'll be back...." "With a handful of empty sack..." "Mr. Pharmacist."_

End.

**Author note: Okay, well, how was it? I know this wasn't great. I'm just trying to see how people response to this story. This is sort a 'extract' part of another cannon that involves Lucemon. **


End file.
